1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to curling means and more particularly to an improved type of eyelash curler.
2. Prior Art
Conventional eyelash curlers usually comprise a metal scissors-like instrument having a frame bearing a horizontally disposed metal or plastic blade contoured to the eye, and a contoured rubber or plastic pad horizontally disposed below the blade on a contoured platform slideably received on the frame. The frame and platform are connected to crossed and pivoted handles so that the platform and pad can be slid towards and away from the blade by manipulation of the handles. When it is desired to use the curler, the blade is placed above the eyelashes of the upper eyelid and then those eyelashes are pinched between the converging pad and blade to bend, lift and curl them upwardly, thereby enhancing the beauty of the eye by making it appear larger and more open.
Unfortunately, conventional eyelash curlers generally fail to accomplish the curling in a desirable manner. One of the problems is that such instruments are designed to be used interchangeably for both the right and the left eye. For such purposes, the lower edge of the blade and the upper surface of the pad are made substantially parallel. Usually the upper surface of the pad is horizontal and the lower edge of the blade is either horizontal or very very slightly uniformly curved with the center fractionally higher than the sides thereof.
The curling pressure that can be exerted on the eyelashes with such an instrument is substantially the same for all of eyelashes, including those at the inner and outer margins of the eyelid. The visual results obtained by using such an instrument are undesirable in that the eyelashes look squared off and artificial, both when viewed from the front and also from the side. In particular, the eyelashes at the outer margin of the eyelid have substantially the same degree of curl and curl angle as the other eyelashes.
Pads of polytetrafluoroethylene and silicone rubber have been used on the curler platform in an attempt to overcome these deficiencies but have failed. Eyelashes curled with instruments containing such pads still appear squared off. Moreover, much greater pressure must be applied by the instrument, especially if the pad is hard, than the average user desires to exert in order to get any curl at all. The individual eyelashes also tend to stick to soft rubber and plastic pads or to the opposing blade, causing the lashes to be inadvertently pulled out and lost. This situation is particularly prevalent when the soft pad becomes damaged by the application of too much pressure, when used for too long a period of time or when the leading edge of the opposing blade is too sharp, so that the pad becomes indented by the blade, forming a narrow crevice. When the blade passes into this crevice, the eyelashes trapped therein are sharply bent and pulled out.
Another difficulty of conventional eyelash curlers is that they are not adapted for use with the wide variety of sizes, shapes and placement of human eyes, eyelids and eyelashes which are normally encountered. Even a given user may need to vary her eye appearance, depending on her mode of dress, hair arrangement, etc. Eyelash curling variations of this nature cannot be made with conventional eyelash curlers having substantially parallel opposing curling surfaces.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved means for assuring variable, natural, individual, non-stick, non-pulling, graceful curling of each eyelash area, with complete control by the user of the effect to be created. Such an eyelash curler should be capable of operating efficiently when only gentle pressure is applied thereby.